Hitler Phone Scene
The Hitler Phone Scene is a scene in Downfall that is often used in parodies. In Downfall Hitler emerges from his private study asking where the artillery fire is coming from. Wilhelm Burgdorf, feeling reserved, wishes him a happy birthday first, before breaking the news that the city center of Berlin is under fire, elaborating that the Brandenburg Gate and the Reichstag are being shelled. Hitler demands to know where the shells are coming from. Burgdorf didn't have the answer, but he suggests that Hitler talk to Karl Koller, who is on the phone. Upon being asked of the origin of the artillery firing, Koller responded that he doesn't know, explaining that he's in Wildpark Werder. Hitler speculates that the Soviets might have captured the railway bridge over the Oder. Koller, however, denied that there is one. He explains that the artillery isn't long-range, and the shells' caliber are only 10 and 12 cm, so the enemy is closer and would have positions near Marzahn, which Hitler noted is a mere 12 km from the city center. Hitler is furious about the situation, of the utter lack of air support, and ranted that the entire Luftwaffe leadership should have been hung. He slams the telephone handset. Recovering from his temperamental burst, he describes the 'unheard-of' situation back to the generals. As he is making his way back to his study, Hans Krebs admits to the possibility that the artillery might be long-range after all, however, Hitler brushes it off, calling it "nonsense". In Parodies This scene is frequently used by parody makers as a means of providing bizarre crossovers with other films and providing Hitler with a means of interacting with people outside of the movie Downfall. In order to do this, a lot of Untergangers edit out the scenes with Koller and replace them with a piece of footage, a music video, a clip from a movie, or something else. The result is that Hitler calls (or in some cases gets phoned by) all kinds of strange people, among them: *Lady Gaga *Santa Claus *Elmo *Barney *Justin Bieber *Rebecca Black *Anton Chigurh *Brian Cowen *Group Captain Lionel Mandrake *King Leonidas *Angry German Kid *Patrick the Starfish *Inglorious Basterds Hitler *Willy Wonka *Lionel Ritchie *Gotye *God Himself *Another version of Hitler ranting *Lyndon B. Johnson *The real Hitler *Pingu *Kim Jong-un *Eminem *Weegee *Rin Hoshizora *Beavis and Butthead *Nico Yazawa *Konzta Izumi and Kagami Hiiragi However, on quite a few occasions, the scenes with Koller are kept in, such as in Hitler Phones and ISP Center. At the end of the scene, Hitler usually ends up saying "Fuck off". TheSilverUniverse included a green screen version of the scene in one of his greenscreen packs. This made it easier for Untergangers to change the background, making it possible to have Hitler make calls from all kinds of places. One such example can be found in JennieParker87's Urgent business in the bunker parody. Other uses of the scene include Hitler making phone orders (e.g. to the Krusty Krabs) or taking an oral exam. This scene is also used for conversations between Hitler and other characters from Downfall, where different phone scenes from the movie are combined. Transcript Trivia *Koller is the most edited-out person from this scene. In addition, Hitler's addressee of "Koller" is nearly always replaced with "Hello" in the first line of the phone dialogue. *Other than Hitler and Koller, Burgdorf, Krebs and Martin Bormann appear in this scene, but with a minor role. Out of the three other characters, Bormann is the only one who doesn't have any dialogue at all. *Unlike the movie, where Hitler asks where the artillery fire is coming from, the parodies usually show him asking either who's on the phone or if they've managed to call a specific individual. *This is the earliest scene from the movie that is commonly used for parody making, occurring a few minutes into the movie (Apr. 20, 1945 in the timeline). *The line, "Ach, Unsinn!", known better as "Piss off!", is spoken by Hitler in this scene anytime it ends; unless it was skipped or edited out. Interestingly it literally means "Nonsense", which has the same connotations. *Common mondegreens include "caller" and "hello" from Koller, "nine" from "nein", "so fucked, oh faggot!" *Hans Krebs was not in Berlin on 20 April. He only arrived on the 21st. *'Goof:' At the beginning of the scene there is a man standing with a tray of dinner plates in the corridor behind Hitler, the same corridor where Krebs comes out. He seems to disappear after Hitler picks up the phone, the fact is that the camera never pointed to that corridor again (the corridor where Krebs comes from leads to the Vorbunker, while the corridor where Hitler walks leads to his study room.) *Used in part 4 of Glove and Boots' "Countdown to New Year's" video series. Gallery Phone_Scene_Hitler_pointing_fingers.png|"Who dares to disrupt my beautiful morning?" Phone_Scene_Hitler_1.png|Hitler asking Burgdorf. Phone_Scene_Burgdorf_wishes_birthday.png|Burgdorf wishes Hitler a happy birthday and doing some explanation work. Hitler Phone Scene 'for fuck octal headshots'.png|Hitler shakes his fist. PhoneScene.jpg|Hitler on the phone. Karl Koller on the phone.jpg|Koller on the phone. Hitler_Phone_Scene_Hitler_sitting_down.png|Hitler sitting down. Hitler_Phone_Scene_Hitler_on_couch.png Koller note.jpg|Koller receives a note. Koller reads note.jpg|Koller reads the note. Krebs Bormann Burgdorf look at Hitler.jpg|Krebs, Bormann and Burgdorf look at Dolfy. Hitler Phone Scene Hitler replying.png|Hitler rants back at Koller. Phone.jpg|Hitler's Phone of Doom. Hitler Phone Scene Hitler gets up.png Hitler angry.jpg|Dolfy is pissed. Hitler Phone Scene Hitler scissors.png Hitler Phone Scene Hitler waves hand.png Hitler Phone Scene Krebs.png Hitler Phone Scene Piss off.png|"Ach, Unsinn!" Hitler Burgdorf Phone Photo.jpg|Burgdorf holding the phone in a behind the scenes photo. Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Scenes with transcript Category:Common Series Category:Telephone scenes Category:Common parody scenes Category:Ranting scenes